


Sanctuary

by Kesmai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesmai/pseuds/Kesmai
Summary: Sanctuary is a place that exists outside of the normal realms. Its available for those who truly need it but you have to know how to get in, the Winchester boys need it and Dean finds the way.A slow burn fiction but will eventually be mature in content





	Sanctuary

Sanctuary 

In many cultures and religions the concept of Sanctuary for those who need it is a common theme; churches and temples offered it from the earliest of times. What many don’t know is that it still exists for those who believe and know where to seek it. We are not talking about the pale form that exists on earth in churches, temples or shelters we are talking about a special place out of time out of the usual universe. A place where only those who truly need it, those who believe in it and those who know how to get there can access. It’s a place that provides what you truly need. If that is somewhere to recover, somewhere to hide or just some time to escape from destiny then so be it Sanctuary would provide exactly what you needed. The Winchester boys have been there a few times; unsurprisingly it started when Dean needed help with his baby brother. The first time Dean managed to reach Sanctuary was when he was 8 years old……

“Dean stay here and make sure Sammy is safe” John Winchester glanced at his oldest son while he continued packing his arsenal of weapons.

Dean put down the comic and looked at his sleeping, 4 year old brother, “Yes Dad” he replied. Looking after Sammy was his job and it was an important one. “How long will you be?”

“As long as it takes; I have a lead on yellow eyes. Money for food is on the bed side table and the room is paid up for a week. Watch Sammy” John Winchester the the heavy bag onto his shoulder and walked out of the cheap motel room without a backwards glance at either boy.

Dean waited a moment before putting the security bold on the door then adjusted the blanket round his brother before settling down next to him to sleep.

4 days later …..

Sammy lay on the bed sleeping fitfully; his temperature was still high. Dean was worried, he didn’t dare go out to try to get medicine or food and his father had not called to say when he would be back. Dean reached for his father’s binder hoping that there would be something in there to help; a number to call that he hadn’t already tried or just something to help Sammy. He couldn’t risk the hospital, Bobby was away hunting a nest of Vampires half way across the country, he was running out of options and he was scared. Scared for Sammy and scared that he was going to let his dad down again. He flipped the pages looking at drawings of monsters knowing they were definitely were not going to help him with his current crisis he chuckled at the thought of asking a ghost to come and cool down the room to give Sammy a chance at recovery. His chuckle boarder on the lines of hysteria as the worry for his brother bubbled to the surface once more. He threw the book on the bed and buried his head in his hands. He glanced up looking at the phone; should he call a doctor? He flicked his eyes back to Sammy; there was no change he looked down at the binder again. It had fallen open to a page with a symbol he hadn’t seen before, there was one word followed by a question mark in Johns writing underneath “Sanctuary?”

Dean traced the symbol with his finger. He remembered the case. His dad had been hunting a shape shifter and had winged it with a silver bullet; with silver being their weakness and John moving in fast the shape shifter hadn’t had chance to heal the injury. Just as his dad had caught up with it the shape shifter had been tracing the symbol on a door; the shifter had finished drawing it just as John swung a silver machete at its head decapitating it. Dean had asked his father why the shifter had stopped to graffiti a door when it was being hunted.

“It was looking for sanctuary, some monsters and hell even some hunters I know believe that they can still get sanctuary when needed. It was hoping to open some portal so it could climb in and hide” John took a swig of whiskey from the bottle on the table and went back to his binder updating the case notes.

“Is it real Dad?” Dean asked with the curiosity of youth “Sanctuary sounds like a great idea, we could go there and the monsters wouldn’t worry us anymore”

John Winchester looked down at his oldest son with fury in his eyes “You’re too old to believe in fairy tales” he bit out “We don’t worry about monsters they worry about us! If we hid away who is going to track down yellow eyes and then who is going to avenge your mother?”

Dean stopped tracing the symbol and whispered to his brother “I wish Sanctuary was real Sammy. We need some sanctuary right now. We could get you well and Dad would never have to know I messed up my job.” Dean got up to change the cold compress he had put on Sammy’s head earlier just as the room lit up with two small balls of light. He looked round for some form of weapon before realizing they were too far out of reach. Cursing he did the only thing he could and threw himself onto his sleeping brothers body hoping that it would afford Sammy some protecting from whatever came next. The light drifted to the boys before gently touching each boy briefly then winking out. Dean raised his head in confusion then his head swiveled to the door as he heard a soft knock. 

Dean clambered off his brother and ran to the nearest gun he cocked it and pointed it at the door. He heard a soft female laugh before a voice said “Usually people don’t try to shoot me after calling for my help”

Dean frowned and glanced round the room checking how someone could possibly tell he had the gun in his hands. “I haven’t called for help, we are fine here, go away”

“You traced the symbol, you asked for sanctuary and the light found you in need of help. Just let me in so I can help you with Sammy, Dean.” The voice coaxed

“I’m not stupid” Dean shot back “I’m not opening the door” he heard a sigh from the other side.

“Fine! Wait here then.” 

Dean heard footsteps retreating, he frantically started grabbing their stuff he had to get out of here with Sammy before anyone came back. He looked at the bag and his brother realizing he was too small to carry both. He threw the bag under the bed before grabbing his brother. Sam woke with a start “Wha…. Dean I don’t feel so good, put me down I’m gonna be….” Sam vomited all over himself and Dean.

“We gotta get out of here Sammy” Dean said frantically. 

Dean put Sam back on the bed and ran to the bathroom to grab a towel to wipe them both off with. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell emanating from his shirt. He wiped himself down as quickly as he could before running back and doing the same to Sam. He looked at the door and realized he needed to open it to carry Sammy out and cursed as he realised that it would leave them both defenseless for a few moments. He walked to the door and leaned his head against it trying to listen for any danger, he growled slightly at the predicament before opening the door slowly. There was no one there so he ran back to grab Sammy. Just as he touched his brother Sammy stated to vomit again. Dean rolled him onto his side trying to keep his air way clear and begged his brother to be ok.

Suddenly Sam’s retching stopped and no longer distracted Dean’s senses told him he wasn’t alone with his brother any more. He spun around to be confronted by the sight of a woman standing a meter or so away from the bed holding a bottle of children’s liquid pain killer in her hand. She was looking at Sam with concern evident on her face. “It’s going to be ok Dean” she said without looking at the older boy. “This is no use though we need a bit more help than this” she sighed putting the bottle down as she stepped forward.  
Dean threw himself at the woman hoping to at least delay her getting to his brother. She caught him easily and set him back on his feet saying “Calm Dean, you need to be calm. I need to get your brother to Sanctuary and you need to come too as you are the one who called me.” Before he could do anything to stop her she grabbed both him and his brother’s wrists and they were enveloped in the same light he had seen earlier.

Dean found himself in what looked like a hospital room; his brother was lying on a bed and the strange woman was leaning over him. He jumped to his feet ready to fight again for his brother. Without looking up the woman spoke “Peace Dean, you can’t fight here. You are both safe. Let your brother rest and get well then we can take you back to your own place in time”

“Where the hell are we?” Dean tried to sound confident but failed.

“You asked for sanctuary, you were found in need, you drew the symbol so you are here.” The woman smiled. “Call me Ari, I’m in charge here. I know you need to protect your brother but no harm will come to him here. As to where Sanctuary is that a bit more difficult to answer but the simplest answer is we are everywhere and every time.”

“Lady you are making no sense! If I believe you though and at the moment it’s a huge if and you are helping Sammy what’s it going to cost? Nothings free!” Dean’s voice rose as he started panicking.

“There is no price; it’s my job to help those who need it” 

“No nothings free, and if you are there to help those who need it why didn’t anyone help us when Mom died?” Dean shouted

“Your mother didn’t believe and didn’t ask for Sanctuary, at the time of asking today you believed, you wanted us to exist so you could help your brother and so we are here for you. ” She replied in a calm voice.

Dean sat down abruptly “Can you help Sam?” he asked dejectedly “I’m supposed to keep him safe. Dads gonna kill me!”

“Sam just has an ear infection he will be fine with some treatment and time. John Winchester will not hurt you”

“I don’t have time Dad could be back any time and if we are not there ….” Dean trailed off not finishing his sentence.

“It’s your choice when you return to. Your stay here can last days but in your time it could be a blink of an eye.”

Dean looked up with hope in his eyes “Dad doesn’t have to know?”

“No” she replied with a smile

Dean and Sam remained there for 5 days till Sam was well. Sam had only seen the inside of the hospital style room but Dean eventually wandered around and found not only a stocked kitchen but everything an 8 year old would need to keep himself occupied. Dean being Dean only used the toys and TV when Sam was asleep preferring to stay close to his brother. Ari kept him company when he wasn’t with Sam; she even baked cookies and seemed to want to take care of him too, often checking that he was ok. 

In one of their many conversations Dean had asked why. She smiled and said “You were the one who asked for Sanctuary, you needed it too Dean. Your needs are different to your brothers though. You need to be a carefree little boy without the weight of the world on his shoulders”

Dean shook his head “I don’t have the weight of the world I have one job, watch out for Sammy. Can I ask a question Ari?"

Ari nodded her assent

"Are you an Angel?"

Ari laughed "God no, Dean let me tell you something; Angels are dicks" with wings" she walked back to check on Sam laughing as she went.

On the fifth day Ari walked into Sam’s bedroom while Dean was reading a comic to him. “It’s time for you both to go now boys.”

Dean drew in a breath “Can you drop us back to when you picked us up?” he said hopefully.

She nodded and took both their hands the light surrounded them and they found themselves back in the hotel. 

“Dean if you need to come back just call for me; I will come for either of the Winchester boys. I know what’s to come and I know there will never be a time when you couldn’t use Sanctuary”

“What’s to come?” Dean queried

“I can’t tell you but both of you are special and both have destinies; don’t be afraid to ask for help” with that the glow started again and when it vanished it had taken Ari with it.  
It took John Winchester another 3 days to return to the small boys; by which time Dean had convinced Sammy that the temperature he had ran had caused him to hallucinate Ari and the hospital. He didn’t tell his Dad what had happened but he made sure he knew how to draw the Sanctuary symbol then put it to the back of his mind as he had faith in his Dad to keep them safe

It took another few years before the Winchester boys asked for Sanctuary again.


End file.
